Poseidon
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: AU. When professional gambler Naomi Campbell goes on a New Years' eve cruise across the ocean back to London, she doesn't expect the catastrophe that happens next. Especially when it features a beautiful red head and her young son. [Based on the movie Poseidon]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **xMotherFuckerJones

**Rating: **T [For this chapter at least]

**A/N: **I have some time tonight, [I cannot sleep] to write the first chapter for this fic. Hopefully you guys like it. I just really wanted to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skins, or the movie Poseidon. Not everything will be exactly the same, I just wanted to do my own take on it. :]

**Chapter One: Everyone**

Poseidon was the God of the sea. He ruled the waters. He was very powerful. Nothing about him was simple. He ruled the seas and he knew it. That's exactly why Captain Robert's chose the name for his ship. It was a God now on the sea and it would rule the waters. It was a big, beautiful ship. And, that was why people marveled over it. It was a dark blue all around the bottom, and as it went up to the railings, it was white. The beautiful thing about the ship was that it was state of the art. In the elevators, which were all glass. The chandeliers were worth well over a 100,000 pounds worth of crystal and glass. It was truly a beautiful sight. It had a total of three pools. One pool located in the bow of the ship, another located in the middle for kids and teenagers, and a relaxing pool for the elderly who were in the spa just below deck. Everything about the ship was quite amazing and no one had really ever seen something like it.

Effy Stonem. She was a beautiful girl, long wavy hair that flowed effortlessly down her back. Lips that were naturally red as ever, and stunning blue eyes. She was a woman of such few words, she always drew a crowd wherever she went. But, never had she dared to let anyone in. That was until Freddie McClair came in and definitely swooped her off her feet, like the knight in shining armour would. Frederick McClair was a tall handsome man, especially when he was in college. His skin was an olive colour and only made him all the more attractive to the ladies. His hair was a dark black and he did little to style it. He was bony but ate his weight in munchies because he was a big pothead. His mother died and that's why he and Effy clicked so much. They both lost parents. He broke down her walls and settled himself In, right inside her heart. It made her weak, she could keep the voices at bay but with Freddie around she wasn't strong anymore. He made her weak and the voices came back with defining voices and shrieks. As he cut down her walls to her heart, he did so with her brain as well.

But, like with every couple they worked through it. They were 26 years old and they were ready to take on the world. The couple sat in a loving embrace on the couch of their cabin as they discussed a serious matter.

"When?" Freddie asked his lover as he held her waist tightly.

"Today." Effy cooed as she played with his hair and she also had her leg draped across his lap and looked into his eyes.

"When 'today'?" Freddie asked as he eyed her suspiciously not entirely believing her.

"Just today, okay? You know how he gets." Effy murmured quietly and Freddie was about to protest some more but that's when the cabin door opened suddenly and Tony Stonem strides though the doorway.

"Hey up." Tony said in a flat voice. And, the couple jumped apart from their embrace and settled half a foot away from each other. Tony Stonem didn't like Freddie because he reminded him of how he was before. He was barely a man, how could he even support Effy with her condition? He disapproved of their relationship, and he blamed Freddie when Effy was admitted to the hospital after her suicide attempt. He was being the protective brother he was, but now since Effy wouldn't leave without Freddie; Tony wanted to do everything in his power to watch over their relationship. He bloody paid for their tickets and treated them to this, only because he wanted to keep a watchful eye on his little sister. Tony flipped the switch to brighten the place up, and he strode over to the bar. "Now I really didn't mean to surprise you all."

"No offense, sir. But, we weren't really surprised." Freddie said as he turned around in the couch and observed as Tony made himself a drink.

"Freddie, how many times do I have to tell you, not to call me sir?" Tony asked as he took a sip of his drink behind the bar. "It makes me feel like my father." Tony took a few steps closer to them. "Now, I don't really want to feel like a stick in the mud, but would you guys please, keep it in your pants? I know you probably don't like it, but you're under my roof and—" Before Tony could even finish his sentence Effy had cut him off.

"Tone, look at the size of this ship. I'm pretty sure Fred and I could find a million and one places to fuck each other's brains out." Effy deadpanned as she eyed her brother, almost daring him to challenge her.

"Would you not say that? I just don't want you too –" Effy had cut Tony off once again.

"No, Anthony." Effy had said as she got up from the couch. "Don't speak to me in that patronizing tone. I'm sick of it. Really bloody fucking sick of it, Tony. You're not dad." Effy said as she stormed up the stairs to her room. Tony watched as his sister made her way up to the room, and looked over at Freddie with an amused look.

"Is she always like this with you?" Tony asked as he took a long drink from his scotch. Freddie shrugged and held up his hands in mock defense.

..

..

..

It was almost dinner time as a twenty three year old Pandora Moon awkwardly made her way through the long corridors of the employee's lounge. There were many people bustling about as she made her way through, not one of them noticing she didn't belong. She wore a brightly coloured polo and a pair of jeans and toms as she made her way about. She was frantically whipping her head around, trying to get a sense of where she was going. She honestly didn't know. She hadn't left the room since she was smuggled in. A young woman named Sophia Moore had let her bunk with her, because Pandora was desperate to get to London to her sick mum. She had no money or job, she was kind of stranded in New York until she met Sophia. She was a nice girl and they quickly became friends, and Pandora quickly convinced the young employee to help her. Now Pandora was searching for the Galley, Sophia was working as a server and helping prepare the meal for the big dinner. But, now Pandora was so lost she was sure she would be kicked off into the sea for being a stowaway.

Pandora spotted a large wooden door and just decided to go right through, she was already lost so it made no difference to her. As she stepped through she noticed less employee's were bustling about, there were more regular day to day people. She figured she must have left the employee part now and was in the public. She examined the room, and it really wasn't a room, Pandora had no idea what to call it. It was huge, the largest room she has ever seen in her life. And, it was very extravagant. It had many stairs, but there was a foyer in the middle that led to another set of small stairs, presumably the second level. There was also 4 sets of elevators that were rising and coming to halts. She could see right into the elevators as she examined more and more. It was gorgeous. Pandora was so busy walking along and staring up at the large chandeliers, that she had bumped into someone.

"Oh, bugger. I'm sorry!" Pandora has exclaimed almost too loudly and she finally got a decent look at the person. It was a woman, she was tall, blonde and dressed in running shorts and a blue tight tank top. Pandora looked up at the woman's eyes and they were the clearest blue she had ever seen. "Whizzer, your eyes are totally mint. Hi, I'm Pandora. But, most people call me Panda." The woman stared at Panda like she had grown two head and there was a slight scowl upon her face.

"I'm Naomi." The woman had said and looked up and down at Panda. "Lost?" Panda nodded quickly as she practically bounced up and down.

"Yeah, I can't find my way around here. I'm looking for the Galley." Panda said excitedly.

"Pretty sure it's off limits to guests though." The mysterious woman named Naomi had eyed Panda suspiciously. "You been through here?" Panda now quiet as ever shook her head. "You should've entered here when you boarded…" The blonde had deadpanned. "Go through that door over there, take a left and all the way down."

"Whizzer. Thank you so much!" Panda exclaimed as she practically ran back to the door she came from.

Naomi had watched her go and shook her head. _Tossers these days, Christ._ She thought to herself as she began making her way up the steps. She was making her way back to her room to get ready for the ball that was held at 10PM and on.

Naomi Campbell was her name; tall blonde and fit like most blokes would say. She was a Captain of a ship in the Navy. Keyword _was_; she had gotten kicked out for making a horrible decision. One she vowed to never speak of again. Naomi didn't care anymore, it was her decision and she stood by it. It was a low paying job and the men treated her like shit so she was happy with the discharge. She also was a very smart woman, had gotten A's on every one of her A-Levels. The blonde wanted thrill in her life and the Navy didn't give that to her anymore. So she had turned to be a professional gambler. She was paid to take people's money. And, the Poseidon Captain had hired her to bring in more money. She was very good at what she did. And, she had gotten to keep ninety percent of what she made, so she was rich and powerful in no time. She most of all, loved to beat the rich arsehole's who thought they were tough shit, and she loved to put a dent in their ego by being beaten by a woman.

..

..

..

"Poseidon had made his home on the ocean floor. He also ruled every single inch of the sea. He never shied away from conflict and he was a powerful God. Most desired and known for his wrath. Now he is ruling the seas today. And, we get to be a part of this wonderful thing. Happy New Year everybody!" Captain Roberts had said into the microphone, he raised his glass of champagne and smiled widely at all the people on the dance floor. He took a drink and stepped off the stage, and the band began to play a happy tune.

Thomas Tomone was stood in the lobby just outside the doors to the ball as he had his cell phone glued to his ear. He was dressed in a nice suit and a glass of whiskey in his hand. His call was quickly ignored and sent to voicemail. He sighed as he heard her familiar loving voice. How he had missed her.

"Hey, it's me again. Mum, I miss you." Thomas had said quietly and paused as he felt his throat constrict. "Please, call me at midnight. Please." He had stopped and chuckled sadly. "I'm actually begging. I love you, mumma." He whispered and closed his cell phone. He looked down at the time sadly and walked into the giant room. He didn't understand why his mother didn't support his dream. He had just graduated from Harvard University with a track scholarship. He left because he wanted to make a life for himself, and so he could support his family. His mother was so angry with him when he had left. Thomas wanted nothing more than for her to be proud of him. And, hug him like she used to do. He just didn't understand, so he sat at a table full of his uni friends. They were discussing the law of physics. Thomas remained quiet and as the waitress came about he had ordered a five grand champagne bottle for them all. As it arrived, he sat and drank it. He had excused himself and left the table of men and made his way outside because he was in desperate need for air.

..

..

..

Naomi was sitting at the poker table with two other blokes. A tall striking blue eyed man sat across from her and they were in the middle of betting against each other. The man to her left was a loud nuisance of a man who had just bragged to her about winning the 300 million dollar lottery. He had sandy blonde tussled hair, he was dressed in a gold silk shirt, it was unbuttoned halfway down his torso. Revealing his gold necklace, and over his extremely feminine shirt was a black suit and his matching pants. His shoes were Italian loathers which probably cost him a couple hundred. He had propositioned her twice already suggesting a "willy waggle" which gave Naomi the creeps. He had called himself the "Cookie Monster" then introduced himself as "Cook" just Cook as well.

"You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer." She had deadpanned with a serious look in her eye, he had guffawed loudly and clapped like a seal. "You look like a horse when you laugh out of your nose, like that." She had added and he did nothing but laugh. The man across from her had snickered quietly with a wide smirk on his face.

"I'm going 5." Naomi said as she put her chips on the table, her eyes were locked onto the blue eyed mans.

"Damn, girl. You've got some big ones on you." Cook had said as he watched her movements like a hawk. He didn't bet any further because she had already take 20 grand from him.

"The happiest time of my life was when I was broke." She simply said to Cook, and diverted her attention to the man across from her had an evil glint in his eye as he set down 10. Naomi smirked as he thought he could scare her. She decided to play a different card.

"Do you ever miss being a firefighter, Mr. Stonem?" She had asked never leaving his eyes. Tony's smirk only grew wider.

"I do. I miss the chance at rescuing pretty women." Tony had answered calmly even though she had struck a nerve, he had no idea how she knew. Just then Effy and Freddie decided to walk up to them.

"Tone, we're going to the club." Effy informed as she stood beside him. Tony took one look at her, she was wearing a blouse and it was unbuttoned all the way to expose just enough cleavage.

"Cover up." He said in a stern voice. "They're out. Button up." He said, and his gaze shifted to Freddie who shifted from his left foot to the other, looking well nervous.

"The twins? Tony, please." Effy had scoffed, but listened to her older brother and did as he asked. "Don't lose much." She whispered as she kissed his cheek, and they made their retreat. Then Tony finally looked to Naomi, who had an evil look in her eyes.

"Hey, darling." Cook said to the waitress stood by him. "Give lucky Cook a whiskey, thanks babes." He said and slapped her ass hard. She scowled and quickly left to fetch his drink.

"All in." Naomi simply said as she put her chips in the middle of the poker table.

..

..

..

A small eight year old boy was walking across the lobby, he was very distracted as he was immersed in his hand held video game. He definitely not looking where he was walking at all. He had bumped into a woman, who dropped her chips on the floor beside his game. The woman was pretty he thought. She was wearing a simple turquoise cocktail dress, and had stunning blue eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy had stammered as he helped her pick up her poker chips.

"That's alright pal." The woman said as she kneeled down and did the same.

"How much for the game?" He had asked her with a cute smile on his face, the woman chuckled quietly.

"Oh, I dunno. 100?" The woman joked with him as they exchanged belongs. He took his game into his hands and looked up at her. Emily Fitch had watched their entire exchange, praying he hadn't really caused any damage. She also couldn't help watching the sway of the blonde's hips in the tight dress. The blonde was gorgeous. Blue eyes and pale skin, perfect to Emily. Emily Fitch was a five foot three, twenty six year old. She was also a single gay mum.

"Declan!" Emily had shouted over the hundred different conversations of people. "What are you doing? You didn't hurt anyone did you?" She quickly looked at the blonde and sent her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, he didn't do anything did he?"

"No, no. It was okay. We just bumped into each other." The blonde woman had smiled towards Emily. The smile had sent shivers down her back and almost weak in the knees.

"Hey, Dec. Your friend the Captain wants you to blow the horn at midnight." Emily informed her eight year old son, and he literally jumped with joy.

"Can I go, mum? Can I? Can I?" He asked excitedly and smiled widely. Emily did nothing but nod, and he quickly ran off.

"Declan, what do you say?" She called as he was headed towards the stairs.

"Thankyousorrybye!" He quickly yelled and ran down the steps almost knocking a few people over.

"Your friend the captain, aye?" The blonde had said with a smile on her face. "Now does your husband—"

"Straight away aren't you?" Emily had said as she looked over at the blonde woman. "Already a popping a question about husbands? You already clocked my ring finger, twice already?" Emily said with a knowing smirk and she started descending down the stairs and the blonde simply smiled and shrugged.

"Potentially." She had said and stepped down beside her, and they ascended the steps together.

"Name?"

"Naomi." The woman had said and grabbed two champagne glasses from the passing waiter, and handed one to Emily.

"So what do you do, Ms. Naomi… ?" Emily asked as she wanted to know Naomi's last name.

"Just Naomi." The blonde had smiled and took a small drink from her glass. "And, I take peoples money. Professionally." Naomi smirked at the redhead.

"Is that supposed to be sexy?" Emily challenged as she flirted, Naomi couldn't hold back the smug smile.

"Maybe. And, what about you Miss?"

"Emily." She took a drink of her champagne and turned away from Naomi. "I'll see you around just Naomi."

Naomi watched as Emily walked away from her and she chuckled to herself. Emily had intrigued her a lot, and Naomi didn't know why. She was honest with her about her job, and she didn't know why again. She was even nice to her kid before she even knew who his mother was. Naomi had went to the bar and decided to get something harder to drink.

..

..

..

"Alright, everybody!" The singer of the band had called and started the countdown to the New Year. "Happy New Year!" They all shouted together. The ceiling exploded with glitter and pieces of strings and hoots and hollers of the men. Emily had watched her son blare the air horn. She laughed and was genuinely happy because her son had the biggest grin ever on his face. Naomi was off to the side at the bar nursing a water as she watched everything unhinge. She had her second real smile on her face as she watched Emily.

..

Captain Roberts had his second in command managing the sail as he attended the party. And, Josh Summers was feeling the wall of the ship in the command room. It was vibrating and he didn't know why. The men in the room were starting to sing a song.

"Quiet!" Josh had yelled and continued listening and just feeling. "You feel that? Something's not right." The men had cautiously looked around the room at each other, they too were feeling it.

Thomas Tomone was still standing outside and he kept glancing at his phone. It was now 12.05 and still no messages. He wiped his eyes frantically and looked around. No one was outside and he carefully lifted his body to the ledge and looked out at the water. And, how fast it was rushing by. He could be dead in a second. Jumping from where he was now and as he hit the water it would be like hitting cement.

Josh Summers was looking out at the horizon where the moon was and that's when he saw it. The biggest road wave he had ever seen. He knew they didn't stand a chance and for a moment he froze and watched as it grew larger and larger. He regained his composure and put the binoculars down.

"Turn this bitch around!" He shouted. "Sound the alarms. Alert the coast guard! Now!" He barked out, and he helped the men in trying to turn the boat along, if he turned the boat around maybe they wouldn't tip. Maybe they would survive it.

Thomas was looking out at the horizon and as he contemplated actually jumping. And, that's when he saw it. The road wave. He didn't know it was possible, or maybe he was just seeing things, but he knew one thing. He had to get out of there, so he turned and hopped off the ledge and ran back into the ship, he was running fast. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He was simply panicked.

Naomi Campbell watched as Emily sat at her table and laughed with the elders. _She's perfect._ Naomi thought to herself, and that's when the alarms started and she heard the man's voice on the intercom and the music immediately stopped.

"Everyone, please remain calm. Brace for impact. This is not a test." The man had repeated what he said and panic set in everyone. People were running for the exits and Naomi saw Emily's face full of panic as she tried to make her way to her son. Naomi threw her glass down and was trying to get to Declan so the young boy wouldn't be trampled by the adults. He was crying and fear on his face was evident. Naomi had felt so much concern for this young boy, so she was trying her hardest to get to him.

The next thing Naomi knew was that the tables were going sideways, and the ship had jerked to the side. Sending everyone off their feet. She had flew to the side with such force she had hit her head on the table and everything went black.

**There you have it the first chapter. Please review, I think criticism is the best way to get better. Maybe you don't like the story concept? I dunno.**

**Thanks for even reading this far!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	2. Aftermath

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Just wanted to thank you all who have reviewed and followed this story. I think every Monday I shall update? Just to give ya something to look forward to on Mondays? :P haha, I just might. Anyway, If you have not seen Poseidon, I recommend you to NOT watch the movie until this fiction is finished, okay? The deaths will be the same, and those are major spoilers. Let me just say, brace yourselves for your favourite characters to be gone. Not giving anything other that than away. Not proof read as usual. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skins, the characters [besides Declan, he's mine] or the movie Poseidon.

**Chapter two: The Aftermath**

The screams were the first thing Emily had heard, she had fallen over with everyone else when the ship had overturned. She had also lost consciousness, her brain hurt that's what she had known from the start. It felt like her brain was pounding against her forehead, fighting to break out of her skull. The small red head had opened her eyes and she was now staring at what used to be the floor under her feet. But, now it was the ceiling to her. She slowly sat up and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, and examined the room before her. Women were yelling out to their husbands, cries of pain and discomfort filled the air. Piercing screams were heard everywhere, and the young mother craned her neck as she observed her surroundings. Debris strewn out everywhere, chairs and tables were overturned. Glass had laid everywhere, and the chandeliers were flicking on and off. It looked like a tornado had blown threw the entire ballroom. Emily was too caught up in watching everyone scramble around her to even think of her son's wellbeing. She finally looked directly in front of her, and before her very eyes, laid a woman. She looked to be in her early forties, her dress and jewelry alone, said "rich and powerful" but she would no longer experience power again, because she was dead. Her eyes were wide open and the look of fear was permanently etched onto her facial features, she died fearing for her life. Emily couldn't help the sob that forced its way out of her throat, she had never seen a dead person in her life before. She began to frantically look around for her son, but he was nowhere to be seen, she began to panic.

"Declan?!" The young mother called out, there was movement to her left. Emily had quickly turned her head and she saw two bodies sit up and she watched in horror because she realized they were dead and suddenly Tony Stonem sat up; he was the one who moved them. He pushed them off his body and he too was quickly taking in his surroundings. His mouth was bleeding, but other than that the blue eyed man hadn't a scratch on his body. "Declan?" Emily had repeated as she got up of the makeshift floor. She knew she had to find her son quickly. She was afraid he did not make it, and that was her biggest fear; finding Declan deceased.

..

..

..

In the club it was much worse than the ballroom. Mayhem was breaking out. People running everywhere, live electric wire was loose and shooting off bolts of electricity. There were few people who were impaled by the metal beams that had fallen from the ceiling when everything settled. Luckily for Effy Stonem she was in the ladies room when the rogue wave hit. She had fought her way out of the bathroom, and finally took in the site. She was scared for herself and Freddie. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Freddie?!" Effy yells out, she steps down off a 3 foot ledge, and frantically looks around for her lover. "Freddie?" She spotted him lying unconscious. She didn't act nor think, she quickly made her way over to him, she knelt down to his unconscious body. "Freddie, wake up." She said as she shook his shoulder, and he regained consciousness and looked up at her. Freddie's eyes were unfocused for a moment and his memory was hazy, but then the memories soon came back to him. He soon noticed the beam that lay on his leg, he felt a tremendous amount of pressure on his left leg. Freddie tried to pull himself out from under the huge beam, but his body didn't budge.

"Eff, my legs pinned, I can't get out." He said as he struggled against the metal beam. Pushing with all his might, but it did not budge. Effy wordlessly helped him try to move it, but even with her help, it didn't move.

"Fuck," Effy muttered and quickly stood up, diverting her attention to the copious amounts of people scurrying by them. "Someone help us, please." She asked, but no one stopped by them. She saw a blonde haired girl, holding her forehead as she walked by her. "Hey, help us, will you?" The brunette asked the blonde passerby. Effy had grabbed her arm to stop her and they made eye contact, as Effy looked into eyes similar to hers, the girl nodded quickly as if finally realizing she was being spoken to.

"I'm Pandora, but you can call me Panda." The girl said, she smiled down at Freddie as if the ship had not just turned around and there was a catastrophe happening to either of them. The three of them began trying to lift the large metal beam off Freddie's leg.

..

..

..

Emily Fitch was continuing her search for her son, and the blue eyed man that awoke next to her decided to help her look for her son. Tony Stonem was his name. A few years older than Emily, he had very familiar blue eyes to her, almost like Naomi's but his eyed didn't make her heart thud against her ribcage like she had just ran a million miles.

As the both of them made their way about, searching for Declan. Emily had spotted a familiar blonde, she lay in between poker tables. Her body looked lifeless and dead, Emily had saw the gaping wound on the side of her face and she felt sadness flow threw her body as she realized that woman was Naomi, and she now laid lifeless and dead. The redhead felt tears prick her eyes, and she was about to let them spill over when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to Tony, who was looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey lady, is that your boy?" He had asked her, and she reverted her gaze up to the ceiling. And, sure enough there was Declan. He was hiding on the piano on the stage, it looked like it was bolted to the stage that was now on their ceiling. Declan was looking down at them with fresh tears in his brown eyes.

"Declan, don't worry. We'll get you down." Emily said and her voiced cracked.

"Declan?" Tony asked and grabbed the stage curtain that was still connected to the wall, he pulled it out and someone helped him with it and he held it open. "Don't worry ma'am, I used to be a firefighter." He reassured Emily, and looked up towards Declan. "Hey, bud. I'm gonna need you to jump into this curtain. Don't worry, you'll be alright." He hollered up to the frightened 8 year old. "Jump, _now_." Tony ordered in a stern voice.

Declan held his feet over the side of the piano and he psyched himself up and then he jumped the thirty feet or so into the beige curtain and landed inside. Safe and sound. Emily wasted no time in picking up her son into her arms and held him tightly against her. "Are you alright, Dec? You're not hurt are you?" She asked as she rubbed his back lovingly. His little body held on tightly to her and he cried against her shoulder, and shook his head.

Naomi was slowly regaining consciousness, her hearing slowly coming back to her as she rubbed her face. She felt something warm and sticky that covered her face, and the events of that day slowly flooded back to her. She quickly sat up and immediately began looking for Declan. She spotted him in Emily's arms, safe. She felt an overwhelming feeling of relief flow through her veins, and she finally let out a breath she had been holding.

..

..

..

Back at the club, Effy and Panda still had no luck in getting the beam off Freddie's leg. They were heaving and grunting, no one even tried to help them. Funny how when life throws you a curveball and then suddenly it's every man for himself. They were continuing trying to remove the beam, but the screams of terror filled the air and they were forced to stop, the girls and Freddie quickly looked to their right and saw the live wire had touched the water that was flooding the floor. Electrocuting anyone who was unfortunate enough to come into contact with the deadly water, a few metal beams were in contact with it as well. And, some people tried to save their lives and climb onto the beams, but the electricity flowed through the metal beams and they were electrocuted to death. The girls watched in horror as they saw countless people die. Freddie quickly turned away as he saw the people die, he pushed harder and rattled against the beam and then he pounded his fists against it. "Come on!" He screamed out, pushing hard against the metal.

"We need something to leverage this." Effy said and she was going to go search for something, when Freddie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No." Was his only response as she gazed down at him, Panda looked between both of them.

"I'll go," She offered, as she glanced back at the massacre that was now eerily quiet. "It's just dead people, right?"

..

..

..

"Now everyone please remain calm. We don't need anyone make unnecessary fuss about things, please." Captain Roberts had said as he stood on a chair and looked out at what was left of the people in the ballroom. "There is some good news and some bad. We were hit by what is known as a rogue wave. It's very rare and lethal. Luckily when the ship overturned emergency GPS tracking beacons were released to the coastguard. We have at most two to three hours to wait for help." He said and he heard a few people groan at the idea.

As Captain Roberts began explaining more of the situation Naomi Campbell was doing anything but paying attention, lucky for her she had stashed a bag in the ballroom, she had caught site of it when she had awoken. She had came prepared for this type of thing. Not to mention she had a bad feeling, and her sixth sense told her to be prepared for something. She finally located her bag and quickly leapt out of site and got changed into more respectable clothing. She had quickly pulled on her jeans, boots and t shirt. Trying to escape the ship in a tight cocktail dress was something she did not want to do. After the blonde had changed she located a map of the ship, and was examining it. She made up her mind of a route she could take to escape this ship. There was no way they could wait, this ship was going to sink and Naomi knew it.

Naomi was searching through the left over debris on the floor, she had found a nice pocket knife on a dead man. Of course a part of her felt guilty for taking from the dead, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. She had also found a flashlight, and was testing it out when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Watcha doin?" An innocent voice asked her as she was kneeled down and she looked up at him, expecting to see Emily by Declan's side.

"I'm going to get out of here." She said as she was rummaging around for some more useful tools.

"How? The ships turned upside down. That's why we're next to the chandeliers." Declan said as he watched Naomi in awe.

"Through the bottom, up there." Naomi pointed to the top of the now ceiling.

"How? That's the part that's all sealed up, right?" Naomi looked at Declan as he looked at her with a curious look on her face, she didn't feel an ounce of annoyance from his non-stop questions, the blonde actually found them amusing, so she decided to answer every single one of his questions. She smiled again for the third time that night as she began explaining how she could find her way out of the overturned ship.

..

..

..

Tony Stonem was very adamant on finding his sister, and he really wasn't going to stop at anything. Not a stupid rogue wave could get in between him and protecting his little sister.

"How can I get to the club?" Tony asked Captain Roberts as they weaved their way through the many injured, and Captain Roberts was holding his shoulder in pain as they walked.

"You can't." The captain simply replied, he was finding this Stonem very annoying.

"I can, and I will. You just need to tell me how to go about this." Tony said as the Captain turned around and finally made eye contact with the Stonem brother.

"Look, Tony. You know safety proto calls. If I let you go, then soon everyone will be pilling through the door just to get to their family all over the ship. And you and I both know that will be very nasty."

"Look, I don't care what you say. I'm going to find my sister, and no matter what you say I will find her. Nothing's going to stop me." Tony said with anger now filling his body. Did this tosser actually think he could keep Tony from his sibling?

"I'm ordering you to stay here in this room." Captain Roberts challenged Tony.

"You order me?" Tony scoffed as the Captain nodded. "You can't stop me either, old man."

"It is in my jurisdiction to keep everyone safe."

"And, it is in my jurisdiction to keep my sister safe." Tony said as he stepped closer to the captain. "I don't care what you say, I'll bloody go find her my own sodding self."

..

..

..

Declan had finally walked away from Naomi after she explained how she could get out, and Naomi was finally left to her own devices. She was about to climb up the stairs to make her way out of the ballroom when Declan's voice rang out and stopped her.

"Mum, see. She said she could get out through the bottom. The propellers area." Declan said as he rambled about something else, and Emily eyed her suspiciously.

"Please tell him, we actually can't." Emily said as she eyed Naomi.

"But, I can." Naomi said as she leaned against the stairwell as Declan was talking about boats. Naomi and Emily were too busying staring at each other to notice Tony eavesdropping on them.

"Yeah, these ships aren't necessarily designed to stay afloat upside down." A tall African boy piped up from the side of the stair well and everyone looked over at him. "I'm Thomas, please to meet you."

"You can get out of here?" Tony had asked, completely ignoring Thomas' remarks.

"Yes, I can." Naomi answered as she resisted an eyeroll, these people were being a huge nuisance to her, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Do you know how to get to the club?" Tony asked as he stepped closer to her and Naomi now couldn't resist fixing him with a scowl.

"I guess, what're you in the mood to go dancing?" She asked sarcastically.

"Take me with you, I need to find my sister." Tony declared and Naomi immediately shook her head.

"No offense, but I work better on my own."

"Come on." Tony said and saw a young woman beside them. She was dressed as an employee, black dress up pants and a white button up shirt, and her name tag read "Sophia" "Hey, look. Do you know your way around the ship?" Tony asked her and the girl named Sophia, set down a chair and walked over to the little group and nodded. "Whatever you make in a year, I'll double it." Tony offered and the girl raised three of her fingers as she looked at him expectantly and he ruefully nodded. "Alright, fine." He turned his attention towards Naomi who had watched. "See now you have a map, and we can go."

"Whatever, just keep up." Naomi muttered as she turned and walked up the stairwell, secretly hoping Emily and Declan would come with.

"Mum, are we going with them?" Declan asked hopefully as he looked up at his mother.

"Yeah, baby. Let's go." Emily said hesitantly and they followed them up the stairs. Followed by Thomas who had helped them both onto the stairwell. Little did they know everyone in the ballroom was watching them leave, as they made their way to the door. And, Captain Roberts was watching them as they retreated to the door and he was slightly angry that they didn't listen to them. He knew they were going to die, and he was going to be the one that was going to live.

"Seal the doors." He ordered what was left of the employees. The small group made their way into the kitchen, and the yellow emergency doors were sealed shut, closing with a loud bang and made Declan jump a little.

"Don't touch anything, Dec." Emily said as she saw the fire on the other side of the room, it wasn't a huge fire but it was definitely a sign that there was a fire before they entered the room. The kitchen looked to be very expensive and glamourous but now after the ship was hit, it had debris and cooking equipment scattered across the floor.

..

..

..

Pandora Moon was slow making her way across the room that was now laid with dead bodies. And, she was muttering a prayer as she held her cross that laid against her chest. She was more than terrified; she was now stepping over people she had seen die. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and her breathing was labored like she had run a marathon.

"Please God, if you let me live through this, I promise I will never surf and turf with a boy again." Panda said quietly and then spotted a beam to climb on and saw a piece of metal that was sticking out. She could use that to leverage the beam to get Freddie out. She was slowly and hesitantly climbing the beam, praying to God that the beam wouldn't electrocute her as she climbed it. She was making her way up the beam, and suddenly someone grabbed her wrist tightly. She jumped and screamed so loud people would think someone was murdering her. Panda looked to the culprit who had grabbed her. Whoever the hand belonged to, pushed a few dead people off of him, and it was none other than Cook. He gasped and looked around quickly. Shock and horror appeared across his facial features and then looked up at Pandora.

"What the hell d'you go on and do to all these people?"

..

..

..

The group spotted a service elevator that could lead them to the club. Tony had gotten a big knife and stuck it in between the elevator doors and pried them open. He and Thomas pushed them open. Naomi stuck her head out and looked down. She could see the various bits of sharp metals jutting out from the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"Christ." Was all Naomi said, and she looked up and spotted an elevator that was on fire and looked to be on the verge of falling. "Better do this quick then." She had said to no one in particular. She pulled Sophia over to her side and pointed to the opening across from her. "Where's that lead to?"

"Another set of stairs." Sophia answered. Tony and Thomas were already on finding something that would help them cross and get to the other side. They had found a long table that would fit across, it was full metal and looked sturdy enough, so they turned It over and pushed it across the opening. Naomi was fully set on trying hard to get out of this sodding boat. So she quickly yet very carefully crossed over the makeshift bridge as Sophia held onto the table. Naomi had the very same knife Tony had used to open the doors. She was trying her hardest to push the knife through but it wouldn't go through. The others were watching as she did so. She had no luck, and Naomi looked up at the next floor and the elevator doors directly above her were slightly ajar.

"Is this the side of the club?" She asked as she kept examining the doors.

"Yes it is." Sophia added as she held on tightly to the table. Emily had found a knife and ripped open her maroon dress so it'd be easier for her to walk or run as they would progress. Thomas made his way over their makeshift bridge and he helped Naomi up to the floor above them and she pushed open the doors and pulled herself up on the level.

"Alright, come on Declan." Naomi said as she turned on her stomach and held out her hands. Thomas held onto Declan's wrist as he made his way over.

"It's okay, don't look down." Thomas said soothingly as he lifted the boy up to Naomi. Soon Emily and Tony make their way over and up to the floor, now it was Sophia's turn to go. She slowly let go of the table and walked over to Thomas and he held out his hand for her. Being the push over Sophia was, she didn't want Thomas to have to push up another person.

"You go." She said and stood her ground until he reluctantly agreed to go. Sophia had pushed up his leg as he was almost up. None of them knew it but the elevator a few stories above them, lost friction and fell one story and came to an abrupt halt. Shaking the elevator shaft and their makeshift bridge fell to the bottom of the elevator shaft, and Sophia immediately grabbed ahold of one of Thomas' legs. He cried out in pain as she did so. Naomi was now holding both of them up, and her body was sliding forward, all three of them would have fallen to their death if Tony didn't wrap a cloth around Naomi's ankle and hold onto the wall beside him. The blonde was now red in the face from holding two bodies up. She wasn't used to holding all this weight. Emily and Declan watched helplessly as the four people were struggling to hang on.

Thomas tried to reach down his side to take one of Sophia's hands, but Naomi's grip began to slip when he let go. He had no choice but to grab ahold of Naomi's wrist again. Sophia was sobbing now, she was terrified, she didn't want to die. She still had the rest of her life to live. Sophia Moore had yet to really live, no one's loved her yet. She didn't leave her mark on the world yet. She wasn't ready to die yet.

The elevator now lost the entire friction it had and was now hurtling towards the three of them, Naomi looked up and saw it racing its way towards them. She had to act fast or they would all die.

"Let go." She said through gritted teeth, and Thomas looked at her in horror. "Let go or you both die." Thomas had only seconds to act. It was now eat or be eaten. And, he still had reasons to live, many of them. Even if his mother didn't approve of his lifestyle. He inevitably began to kick his leg hit Sophia in the chest to push her off.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried as he finally kicked her off of him.

"No!" Sophia cried as she was now falling towards the sharp metal. She was killed on impact. Naomi managed to pull Thomas up quickly before the Elevator struck them. It raced passed them at an incredibly fast speed. Tony and Naomi managed to shut the door quickly as it crashed sending flames up towards them.

After the impact the ship begins shaking off its axis now, they stay still as the ship finally settles. Their breath were caught in their throats as they waited. Thoughts running through their minds, many of them scary and what would have happened in Naomi didn't spot the elevator. Thomas pushed open the doors with his jacket and blew on his hands, the metal doors heated quickly and he was pretty sure he now had minor burns. He stuck his head out into the elevator shaft and looked down at the rubble, where Sophia's body lay mangled and stabbed. He was thankful he didn't see that sight. Thomas probably wouldn't have had any control over his sobs if he saw what he caused. He killed her, he thought. Naomi appeared by his side and they shared a silent conversation with their eyes. Thomas didn't blame Naomi, she was only acting on what saved his and her life. But, they had to sacrifice Sophia's in return, and for that he was ashamed.

Tony quickly brushed Sophia's death off and began looking around the room, he spotted a door and pried it open with his knife. He pushed the debris out of the way and pushed himself through the door, he examined the corridor. He knew the club wasn't far away now. Tony Stonem was now closer than ever to his sister and he felt it. He stuck his head back into the room with the others. "Come on, I found a way out."

..

..

..

Effy and Panda now had leverage with the pipe they found, but it wasn't any help. It was still harder than ever to get that goddamn beam off Freddie's leg.

"Haven't you skirts ever changed a tyre before?" Cook asked as he brought a speaker over to them. And, he was smirking at them.

"Come on show us then." Panda said. Cook nodded and took ahold of the pipe, took it out of the spot it was on.

"Gotta have a lot better leverage than that, sweets." Cook said and moved it up a foot and laid it there. "There we go. Just like that."

"Come on, just move the damn thing." Freddie yelled as he pushed against the metal again.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Cook deadpanned as they now began to push down against the pole, as hard as they could. They stopped as it didn't even move a budge.

"Come on, again. We barely even tried." Effy countered as they tried for the third time already. Now the three of them pushed down on the pole, and Freddie pushed as hard as he could and they finally lifted the beam up and Freddie was free.

Effy hugged Freddie tightly as she smiled against his shoulder, he was finally free. The four of them made their way out of the club, very careful of not touching the water. The girls helped Freddie down the corridor, and Cook didn't even offer any more of his services as he followed them out. Effy looked up as she saw a stream of light coming towards them, she saw several figures making their way towards them. She thought it was help, but as they got closer she realized it was something even better. It was her brother Tony Stonem, and he had people with him. They had laid Freddie down, and Effy hugged Tony tight as everyone was reunited.

"Glad you finally came, Tone." Effy said and she knelt down beside Freddie as did Emily and Tony. Emily was examining Freddie's wound, it was a small cut but it looked like it would have some massive bruising in the meantime. She knew if she didn't clean it, it would get infected or maybe even as worse as blood poisoning and she didn't want that for him. Even if he was someone she had just met.

"It looks like it's just a cut, but I want to clean it anyway, okay?" Emily said and she saw Naomi looking at her as she tore open Freddie's jeans just above his knee. Freddie had winced and Emily hadn't taken her eyes off of Naomi. "What? I'm a school nurse." Naomi said nothing but she half smirked and smiled at Emily. This little redhead could be the death of her.

"Freddie." Tony started to say as he caught Effy's eyes and they stared at each other. "Thank you, for saving her." Freddie looked at Tony in disbelief and then towards Effy as he smiled slightly.

"She saved me." Freddie said as they leant their forehead's together and Tony smiled for once as he watched them together.

**The finish of yet another long as hell chapter; I hope it lived up to your expectations. I had yet another sleepless night, slaving over it :P haha. Hopefully I wasn't too bad this time, anyway Skins: Fire is tonight. Who's ready to be heartbroken? I have mentally prepared myself for *SPOILER* Naomi's death, because she has cancer and I believe she may die. Let's just hope not because that would mean poor Emily would have to live without her Naomi. And, that's just no acceptable for anyone, am I right?**

**Sorry for the lack of Naomily :[ Leave a review? It would make my day and my slaving over it well worth it, I've been writing this since 3am, and it's now going on 5am. Haha.**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	3. Stuck

**A/N: Hey, guys. I am horribly sick right now. And, I am going away for a little while. Until next Wednesday and I thought I shall be nice and give you guys an update, as I won't be able to update in time. I'm glad you guys are really liking this, it's been awesome writing for you guys. So, hopefully this chapter makes you just as happy :]**

**Not proof read, or anything. All mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Skins or Poseidon.**

**Chapter 3: Stuck**

Thomas had no idea what to expect when he first boarded the train. He just thought he'd just get quietly pissed in his cabin. He was now thinking back to when he was going to jump off the ledge of boat. Was he really going to jump? Honestly, he didn't know. He did it just to contemplate about what it would be like to commit suicide. But, then he didn't really trust that that's just what he was going to do, maybe he really was going to commit suicide. But, now he was really sure he wanted to live. He spotted a pretty blonde girl, she had blue eyes and a smile that just invited you in. Everything about her just screamed "I'm innocent and I just want to be loved by someone other than my mum". Thomas didn't know what it was that attracted him to her, she just seemed so lovable and someone he could really enjoy getting to know.

"Hey." Thomas said as he walked over to the pretty blonde who was leaning against a wall and was holding that back of her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad headache." Panda answered, as she tried to weakly smile at him. She took in his full profile, he was tall, chocolate skin that looked like it was very well cared for, he was wearing a very expensive suit, but it was now torn and dirty. She almost wished his suit was normal because she could tell he really cleaned up when he had to. His face was kind and gentle, and he came off as very friendly and not as innocent as he perceived.

"Here, you can have the rest of this." Thomas said as he handed her his water bottle, she took it and sent a nod in his direction as she took a drink. "I'm Thomas, so pleased to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake and she kindly returned it.

"I'm Pandora Moon, but I like it when people call me Panda." She said as she screwed the cap of the bottle back on. "How bad is it?" She asked, she wasn't really sure if she was prepared for the answer.

"It's very bad." Thomas replied as he adjusted his cuffs on his shirt, and saw the sadness appear across Panda's face. "But, it will be okay. Did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah, I came with a girl. Sophia Moore. I was kinda stranded in New York, I have to get to my mum in London, and Sophia agreed to let me bunk with her." Panda said as she rubbed her face. "She was really nice."

Thomas hoped she wasn't talking about the Sophia he had killed… If that was her then he was in some deep shit then, now it was really weighing in on him. He shook himself out of it, maybe it wasn't even the Sophia he was thinking of, it was a big ship.

..

..

..

"What ya' doin'?" Declan asked as he stood next to Naomi, and stared at the door she was also gazing at.

"Thinking. You?" She asked as she didn't take her eyes off the doors.

"Thinking." Declan repeated her, and she glanced down at him. "What ya thinkin' about?"

"About this door, whether or not I should—" Naomi saw as Declan quickly put out his hand and was going to touch the handles. "Hang on there, fireball." She said as she gently pushed his hand away, and she grabbed her water bottle and splashed some water on the handles. As soon as the water made contact with the handles, it made a hissing noise and steam rose from the handles. Declan was about to say something but that's when his mum's voice cut in.

"Declan, hey what're you doing?" Emily asked as she and the rest of the group made their way over to them, Naomi walked over to another room and grabbed a mop and a fire extinguisher.

"This is the way out, mum." Declan exclaimed excitedly. Tony took ahold of the fire extinguisher as Naomi walked past him.

"What do you reckon?" He asked her as he stood beside her and she got ready to open the door.

"I think it was a flash fire, but you can never be too sure." Naomi said and they counted to three as they opened the door, and Tony extinguished but there was no fire and they all breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde and the brunette both looked at each other.

"Flash fire." They said in unison with small smiles on their faces. And, they proceeded down the corridor.

"I feel like I know you're brother." Panda said quietly to Effy as the rest of the group made their way over to the corridor.

"He was a firefighter a while back." Effy said as she watched her brother help Declan through the rubble, Panda also looked on.

"Whizzer, that's cool." Panda said as she smiled.

"It wasn't." Effy said quietly as she ascended over to the corridor. Tony being a firefighter cost them their parents.

..

..

..

The group finally made their way to the lobby, it was now very flooded. Naomi looked down and saw the debris covering the water and watched as it slowly was making its way up towards them. She was glad they were seven floors up from the water. As everyone finally took in the scene in front of them, it was clear it wasn't going to be easy to find a way across.

"Hey, look at the monkey boy over there." Cook exclaimed as everyone turned their attention to Freddie who took it upon himself and he was now climbing across the large beam that now lay across high in the midair, it looked like it make its way all the way across to the other floor. Exactly where they needed to be.

"Freddie, what're you doing? Come back." Effy said worriedly as she watched him.

"I think it'll hold." He said as he turned and looked at Effy. "Come on, Declan. I'll carry you across." Naomi helped Declan down to the edge and guided his body over to Freddie's, much to Emily dismay they carried on. Soon Thomas decided to follow in Freddie's footsteps and helped Panda go across with him. As the rest of the group watched the others go over Naomi watched as Cook took out a flash and took a large drink.

"You might want to take it easy on that." She warned and Cook just waved her off, she shook her head and just went on. "Go on, Em." Naomi said quietly as she gestured for Emily to go after Panda. "You'll be alright, I'll be right over." She reassured the small red head, she gave her a small smile and the petite woman was on her way.

As soon as Panda made it across she jumped into Thomas' arms, she was never a fan of heights, especially now because the beam could collapse at any second, and she didn't really like to die on a ship. Naomi watched as Emily made it all the way across and she felt like she could finally breathe.

"Alright, Eff. It's your turn."

"Oh, no, no." Tony and Cook began at the same time, Cook was going to go before Effy and Tony just stared at the man.

"What?" Tony asked as he watched Cook puff his chest out.

"Right sorry I forgot, big hero." Cook began "You saved all those women and children in all those fires. But you're not the boss anymore, you quit, couldn't hack it." Cook smirked as he kept on taunting Tony. "As I recall, Stonem you couldn't even hang onto your parents." Tony started charging towards Cook ready to beat his head in.

"Tony, stop." Effy warned and Tony backed down immediately.

"Right, Tony, yeah stop." Cook mimicked as he held his hands up and laughed. Naomi watched the entire exchange, she found it childish and just plain stupid on Cook's part. She started to laugh, and offered for Cook to go.

"Go on, Lucky Cook." She said, and they let him pass, Tony for a good measure pushed him as he stepped past him and Cook landed on the large metal beam with a thud, he turned and looked at Tony with a tad bit of fright in his eyes. He stood up and began scaling the side as if nothing happened and he began in his loud voice.

"You don't just get the nickname Lucky Cook from no where." He said as he took a swig of his flask and continued on his way, he then dropped his flask and his luck ran out as he yelled out for it. "No!" Cook yelled as he watched it plummet to the water. Just then something that sounded a bit like gun shots rang through the air. It frightened them and they looked all around. "Hey, who's shootin' at us?" Cook exclaimed as he leaned his head back and looked toward to ceiling, just then the large motor of the ship broke through the ceiling now, and it quickly plummeted towards Cook's body on the beam, it crashed down on top of him, breaking the metal beam and it all fell to the water. Naomi looked up as it did so and watched as all the ships fuel drained out into the water, and she saw a spark, she quickly dragged Effy back and made sure Tony was out of the way, and they ducked as the fuel burst into flames, eliminating any chances of them getting across to the others.

**A/N. I didn't plan for it to be this short, I planned for it to be much, much longer. But I am completely knackered and sick. But, I promise when I come back next week the chapter will be longer and better written.**

**OH. I also have started a Skins Tumbler where I can update, and I am promoting some Skins/Naomily fics that I really like. So follow or go to lmioveless . tumblr . com [just take out the spaces] leave it exactly as it's written. You can get into more contact with me then, you can also ask me questions about this fic!**

**Hopefully you're not too mad at me for leaving this so short, but I'm sorry I'm sick. Leave me some reviews! I shall be back next week for a better chapter.**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Long-time no see! I am back with the 4****th**** chapter! This is almost the end of the story now. I think about 2-3 chapters are left. **

**I do not own skins or Poseidon.**

**Poseidon**

**Chapter 4**

Flames. Everything was engulfed in flames. All of the ships fuel was now on fire, and the place was beyond hot and stuffy in there. The smell of petrol was now filling Naomi's nose and it was almost overwhelming.

"We have to go back and see if there's another way," Tony said as he hoisted himself off of the floor, and brushed the dirty off of his sleeves.

"What're you crazy? We just came that way, there's no way back," Naomi countered as she began looking around for a rope or something that'll help. "We got that way, we die."

"You do what you want, let's go Effy." Tony sneered as he tried grabbing a hold of Effy's forearm, she stopped and looked at Naomi.

"You can get me across?" Effy asked as Naomi was rummaging around with the leftover debris.

"Yes, of course I can." Naomi answered without turning back to look at her.

"What're you doing, Eff? We can't go that way." Tony said as Effy dug something out of her pocket and slid it on her left ring finger.

"Freddie asked me to marry him." The blue eyed girl said as she looked up to eyes very similar to hers. "I love him, Tone." She couldn't quite make out what Tony's expression meant, it was unreadable.

"You're too young, Effy." Tony hushed his voice as he studied his sister.

"I'm getting to him, whether you like it or not." Effy deadpanned and gave Tony a look that shut him up.

Naomi walked back over to the duo with something wrapped around her waist.

"Hate to interrupt family therapy, but I have a way out." The blonde said and she quickly strode over to the ledge, she didn't hesitate or stopped, she continued and jumped off the ledge. Everyone watched in horror as Naomi did so. Effy and Tony stared down at the ripples as Naomi's body hurtled into the water. This woman was bloody crazy, and fearless.

Not long after the blonde had resurfaced on the other side of the lobby, and they saw that was wrapped around her waist was a fire hose. The siblings watched as Naomi effortlessly climbed up 3 floors and met Freddie and he helped her onto the ledge. They watched as she tied the hose tightly around the pole and tugged on it.

"Come on, Stonems. I've already did the hard part." Naomi said as her breathing was escalated from making the trip. Tony looked at their new way over doubtfully; he then turned and locked eyes with his sister.

"Remember when you couldn't find your way home from school? Seven years old, and we lived not even 2 blocks away from the building. Lost your way each time." Tony said as he chuckled, Effy wore a similar smile as well. She turned her gaze from her older sibling and began messing with her belt to help her so she could zip line over to the rest of the group. When she got it undone, she turned and looked for Tony who was nowhere in sight.

"Tone?" Her voice sounded so unsure and almost broken because, he had left her. He didn't go the way Naomi helped them with; he simply turned and left her. She quickly brushed his absence off and was about to zip line down.

"Now what kind of kid can't find their own way home?" Tony asked as he came from out of the shadows with an object in his hand.

"I was young and I needed my brother." Effy said as she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Tony positioned his body and was about to slide down the rope.

"Not too old for a piggy back ride from your big brother, right?" The dark haired man asked as he craned his neck and had a familiar smirk on his lips; Effy smiled and shook her head.

"Never." She answered as she climbed on his back and they were on their way across the flames that now engulfed the water. How could Naomi swim through all that was a mystery to all.

..

..

"Mother fucking bollocking hell!" Tony yelled as all of the entrances were over flowing with water. There was virtually no way out. He paced back and forth as the water level rose higher and higher. How were they going to get out of this one? There was nowhere left to go! Their luck had finally run out, and they were about to drown on this ship.

"Hey, we could go through there." Emily's voice rang out as everyone watched her petite frame go over to the vent, and she pulled it off easily. The redhead looked into the way and she turned around and smiled at the group. "We can go, it's clear."

Tony decided to go in first because he was trained to deal with these situations. "Come on, Freddie." Tony instructed, Freddie had turned toward Effy.

"This is about a good enough reason for him to kick me in the head." The tall man said in a joking manner as he let out a light chuckle, and climbed in through the vent. Effy had followed her lover in to the tight space. Followed behind the couple was Declan and Emily. That had left Thomas, Panda and Naomi. They hadn't gone into the vent yet because Panda was freaking out.

"Please, just go without me. I don't do small spaces, no way." Panda cried as she was holding her cross. Thomas was being increasingly patient with her.

"Come on, Panda. We must go. This is the only way out." He reassured her calmly not a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naomi on the other hand was getting more and more annoyed by the second, seriously what is Pandora's deal? It's just a vent, and small spaced. Even though Naomi was feeling a bit queasy at the thought of it as well, she was willing to go on with it for her life.

"Panda! Enough, get in the fucking vent we have to go!" Naomi shouted finally reaching her breaking point. Thomas sighed and decided to play another card; clearly what Naomi was doing wasn't going to help Pandora.

"Panda, you don't go. We won't go. Simple." He said and Pandora stopped and looked at him as she considered it. Naomi saw she was actually considering it, she acted quickly as she picked Pandora up and held her tightly as the blonde woman thrashed around, screaming expletives Naomi didn't even know the girl knew! Thomas quickly climbed into the vent, followed by Panda as Naomi pushed her in, and then Naomi finally made her way inside. Pandora had no choice but to go through with it, she small girl was now crying as she was crawling through the vent.

As Naomi was at the end of the horizontal vent, she notice Declan had to climb up to Tony. She also noticed there was a large dent just under Thomas' body. God this was a bad start to this thing. Naomi was interrupted as Thomas had slipped and was now stuck in the dent, his hand was caught under his bum, and he couldn't pull himself up. She realized the water was no inching its way closer as Panda was freaking out even more.

"Panda, calm down. Please." Naomi reasoned. "You have to push on his foot up there." She instructed but the other girl didn't listen, she was shaking her head and tears were leaking down her face.

"Please, just let me out, we're going to die either way." Now there was running water splattering against Naomi's face as she tried to talk Panda into listening and saving them.

"Panda, look. Thomas tells me you're on your way to seeing your sick mum?" Naomi asked as calmly as she could.

"Yeah, she's got cancer." Came the reply.

"You don't want her to worry about you, do you? She must want to see her daughter one last time. Help Thomas and I promise you, you will see your mum." Pandora nodded and obeyed, she began pushing against Thomas' foot. She was pushing so hard she was red in the face and finally Thomas was let free. And, all three of them made their way up to the group.

Naomi didn't know what was going on, just that something about needing a sharp flat object, and Declan was using it. It looked to her that he was unscrewing bolts. She wished he hurried up as she watched him, because now the water was up to her waist and moving fast.

Declan held onto the necklace as tight as he could he didn't want to drop it then they would all be stuck in that vent. He had finally unscrewed the two bolts and they were let free, they had all climbed out of the vent safely. The guys were looking around for an exit quickly.

"Naomi?" Declan asked as he searched for her.

"Don't worry baby, Naomi's coming. She was the last to get in the vent." Emily had explained to her son. As promised the blonde hoisted herself out of the vent, Declan noticed Naomi was now soaking wet head to toe again, he watched as his mum took Naomi into a loving embrace and it looked like they had hugged the life out of each other.

"What next?" Naomi asked Tony as she pulled away from Emily.

"We're going up." He explained as he hoisted himself through a small opening in the ceiling. The opening looked like it was a door to a safe.

..

..

They closed the door on the floor, and they looked around as they tried to make sense of what exactly this room was.

"What the hell is this?" Freddie asked as he sat on a lone pipe.

"It's a pressure room." Naomi answered as she was looking up at a sealed shut door. "It only opens with tremendous amounts of pressure."

"So what are we going to do, Naomi?" Emily asked as she tied her hair back.

"Fill this place full of water, causing pressure and then this door here is going to open, and then we can get out."

"Wait, how do you know it's actually going to open?" Effy countered as she observed the blonde.

"I don't, but it's worth a try, right?" The blonde answered as she walked over to the switch to turn on the water.

"So, we're going to drown ourselves?!" Panda exclaimed. "I'd rather go back into the vent!"

"Might as well die trying," Tony answered and then he added "Flip the switch, blondie." Naomi did so and a lot of water started pouring out of the spout and the room started to fill with water, and quickly. Naomi wasn't for certain that it would open. But she was prepared to find out.

The group has now less than a foot left as the room was now filled with water, they all took their last breaths and went under the clear water and went over to the opening as they waited. Naomi and Tony both had flashlights as they waited.

It was now seeming like a while that they were waiting, their chests were now burning for air. And, Naomi was now beginning to doubt herself as the door did not open.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I am quite knackered from staying up so I am going to sleep, but within a day or two I shall update.**

**Leave a review, please :] sorry it's not written well either. I'm hoping I will soon be able to write another long chapter for you guys, until then just bear with me. :]**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

The small group awaited for the door to open. It had seemed like forever as their chests were burning for air, but finally the small rounded door had opened, and Naomi had been right. The eight of them had each squeezed through the small door, and they could finally breathe. They had dropped in the sector beside them but that too was already filled with water. Emily Fitch was looking around for Naomi. She didn't know that Naomi had went down to check out their surroundings below them, which was filled with water.

"Naomi?" Emily called out as she held Declan close to her body. Soon the blonde had resurfaced and brushed the water out of her hair.

"I'm here." Naomi answered as she hugged the both of them.

"What does it look like, Naomi?" Tony asked. As he tread the water.

"It doesn't look good. We're going to have to swim." There were a few gasps, and Declan began crying.

"Do you think it's not too far?" Emily had asked, and Naomi shook her head.

"It'll be fine. We just have to be fast." Everyone had begun to psych themselves up for the long swim ahead.

"Here, I'll take Declan. I was a swimmer in college." Freddie suggests and as Emily was about to hand him over. Declan shook his head and gripped harder onto his mother.

"I want Naomi to do it." He said as he held on tighter. "I won't go unless she takes me." Emily looked over at the blonde who nodded her head, and Emily handed Declan over to Naomi and he was on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Emily asked and Naomi smiled and nodded.

"I will be. Will you be alright?" The blonde had asked as everyone was ready.

"Of course, I will be." The small redhead said as she nodded.

"Alright everyone, stay close and be fast. We have to get through this." Tony said and each one of them finally went under the surface and began swimming through. It was about twelve feet deep, and they had to swim along a corridor. Naomi and Tony were ahead of the group. Tony being in great shape, and Naomi having to make sure Declan can breathe soon. Followed after them was Emily, Freddie and Effy. Behind Effy closely followed behind them were Thomas and Panda.

They had decided to turn right as they swam down the corridor. They were swimming as fast as they could now, because they could feel their lungs begin to ache for fresh oxygen. They had reached a flight of stairs and they had quickly swam up the stairs. Naomi being in the front of the group and she soon reached the surface of the water.

Naomi and Declan sat on the upper steps as Declan clung onto her. They were freezing, their teeth were clattering together as they awaited for the rest of the group. Soon after Tony, Emily had surfaced and quickly got out of the water and walked over to Naomi and Declan and hugged them both for warmth.

Then everyone else had shown up, all of them but Pandora. Naomi was the first to notice the missing girl. It had been barely 5 minutes since Thomas had arrived. "Where is Pandora?"

"She was just behind me, I swear I saw her." Naomi and Tony looked at one another and they both dove in the frigid water. They swam down the corridor quickly, and then turned the corner and they saw red around the small blonde girl. Naomi was the first to get to her as she quickly pulled her off of the cable her shirt was caught on. Tony helped with pulling her back, they had to act fast. They didn't know if Pandora was breathing or not. But there was already a lot of blood around her head.

They resurfaced quickly with Panda. Naomi helped her up on the top of the stairs, and Tony quickly began CPR on the girl. Thomas helplessly looked on as he saw no progress from her. She didn't move or breathe.

As Tony's attempts progressed, Declan had buried his head into Emily's neck. He had never seen a dead person before, and he knew enough to know that Pandora was not alive at this moment. Freddie and Effy clung onto each other as they realised that Pandora was dead. Tony had stopped the CPR and, Thomas had crouched down beside her, he was crying as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. He didn't know why her death had hit him so hard. She was beautiful and witty. He knew he liked her but, he didn't know she had already had such an impact of him.

Declan climbed away from Emily as he took Pandora's cross out of his pocket and then laid her necklace across her neck.

"We have to keep moving." Tony spoke up and everyone else agreed. Everyone had slowly got up and walked up the stairs. They had no choice but to leave Pandora behind.

..

..

..

"Oh my god." Effy whispered as she looked at the devastation around her. There were bodies and broken glass. Everything in sight was burnt. "Tony what happened?"

"Flash fire. Turns the air into nothing but fire and when those people took a breath, their lungs turned to ash." Tony answered.

"My god." Tony looked to his left and pointed.

"Come on, we can go this way." The group had to resort to running down the corridor overstepping the lights and bodies that had littered the way. Followed after Tony was Naomi and Declan, the older Stonem had to stop quickly. He saw the water and the deeper it got. Naomi stopped as well, and had to quickly grab a hold of Declan's arm to stop him from falling into the deep water.

"Fucking hell." Naomi said as they group looked towards the water.

"What do we do, Naomi?" Emily asked, and the blonde had already looked deep in thought.

"We go back down the corridor and see if we can try up there." She had answered and everyone turned around and headed back down the corridor. It was a big setback that the way they had to go was already blocked and flooded out.

..

..

20 minutes later the group were sitting in a room, trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe a stairwell?" Suggested Freddie

"I don't know, we barely made it out of the last one." Tony countered. Everyone was already increasingly impatient. They were losing precious time and had to get out of their quickly. But the problem was where? They had no place out, and nothing could help them at this moment.

"Declan?" Emily's voice rang out in the room. "I can't find him. Declan?!" Emily had walked out of the room and looked out into the hall and Naomi was following her because she too was worried for Declan. Before Naomi could leave the room the ship had tipped sides and soon all of the water that was on their blocked way had come rushing down towards them, Emily had fallen down when the water came crashing towards her, dragging her with all the way to the end of the hallway.

Everyone else had quickly gotten to their feet in moments.

"Come on, we can go! It's open." Tony said as he helped Thomas up, and the group were going to head down the opposite way, Emily was. Naomi had looked at Tony, letting him know they were to split up.

"You go. We'll meet you there." Tony said before the blonde could say anything, she smiled at him and they quickly left each other.

Naomi had found Emily face down and she quickly pulled the small woman up. "You okay?" She questioned.

"I'm fine. Declan!" Emily cried out as she pushed her long hair out of the way, and they began looking for him. It was hard to stand because the water was still coming towards them and it was rising. There was left over debris, floating in the water. Naomi had spotted Declan behind a vent.

"Emily, here!" The blonde called out as she waded over to him. He was crying hard as he held onto the vent, Emily was there in seconds and was trying to calm him down.

"How did you get there baby?" She asked her son, as the water was still rising.

"I don't know. I just remember being in the corridor and then I winded up here. Help me, mum, please." The young boy cried and Naomi was frantically looked around and she tugged hard on the vent to try to pry it off. Naomi touched Emily's shoulder but she didn't notice. Naomi turned around and went in another direction to try to look for a way into wherever Declan was held.

"Don't leave me, please." Declan cried as he stuck his fingers through the vent and touched his mums.

"I won't, Declan. I'll stay right here for you. I promise." Emily said as she was sobbing along with her son.

"Mum, I love you!" Declan cried as the water was now up to both of their necks. "I'm sorry for being bad!" He cried again and they both took big breaths as they went under and they were holding onto each other's hands, Declan was still sobbing as he held his mother's fingers.

Emily had to go up for another breath, she did and took as big of breath as she could. Then she went under the water again and looked for Declan but he was gone. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she cried again, she frantically searched the vent for any sign of him but there was none. She resurfaced again as she cried as hard as she ever did in her own life. She then wondered where Naomi had went, maybe she found Declan. Maybe.

Another five minutes went by and Emily couldn't help but start to cry again, those were the longest five minutes in her life. She searched around and now the water was up to her chest when she fully stood up, she leaned against the wall as the realisation dawned on her that maybe the way Naomi had went was no completely flooded out and the blonde had died now trying to save Declan.

Maybe Emily Fitch would never see Naomi or her 8 year old son ever again.

**There you have it. I think there is another chapter or two after this one! Reviews would be lovely! I'll see you guys this weekend!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	6. Finale

**A/N just thought I'd finish up this story, I know packing it all into one big long chapter, but I just got an idea for a new story for Naomily. And, I'd like to finish this and then onto the next story soon, just need to plan it all out, and then we're set. Hopefully sometime I will be able to get an update for Upside soon, but that's looking kind of bleary right now since I'm not really feeling it anymore, but I'll try to get to it SOON. It may be before or AFTER I set up and publish my new story :] make sure to check my tumblr [in my bio] for some more information!**

**Poseidon**

Despite Naomi's absence, Tony and the others found the propeller's area fairly well. It took an extra five minutes trying to prop open the door and Tony was already acting very fidgety because he thought there wasn't much time, and he was worried about Emily and her boy. But then the blonde blue eyed boy realised they were being cared for by Naomi. And, he felt an ounce of relief flow threw his veins.

Thomas was so excited by the time they got there, he was actually going to see his mother and then get out of this hellhole alive. He didn't have time to recognise the extremely loud whirring sound. Tony finally looked up and realised what was about to happen if Thomas opened that door. "Thomas, no!" he yelled, but it was already too late. Thomas had his eager fingers on the door handle and twisted the handle and it burst open, whacking him in the face with incredible force. Thomas slowly turned and fell over the rail.

..

..

Emily was in so much despair. She had been sobbing her eyes out and she didn't know for how long exactly. She was banging on the wall with her closed fist as the tears rushed down her face, and she felt and overbearing pain stab right in the left side of her chest. It has finally broken. No matter how much she tried to keep it glued together. She lost Declan, her whole life she had held him tightly in her arms when he took his first breath and when he had opened his eyes for the very first time. She had watched him blow by through his terrible twos and his thousand questions a day about everything. She screamed and poured her soul into her sobs, because she knew if she got out of there and escaped this boat, she'd never have anywhere else to completely lay down her heart and bear her soul again. It felt like her entire life was ripped away, ripped away without a second glance and what really hurt Emily the most was that Naomi had given her life for her boy, and she never even so much as thought about it twice.

Just as Emily was about to let another terrifyingly sad sob, somebody had burst out of the water with another person in their arms. Emily turned her head and breakneck speed and spotted Naomi, holding Declan tightly in her arms. And they were both very much alive. The redhead never felt anymore happier and surprised at the same time.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Emily exclaimed as she threw her arms around both of them tightly. Declan was sputtering and coughing but he still tried to have a smile on his face, and hugged his mum back just as tightly.

..

..

Effy had immediately went to Thomas' side and checked him over and made sure he was at least conscious, and she kept him talking to her as much as she could help. Tony made his way as close as he could to the door and had saw that they were spinning the wrong way so it blew air in. He quickly turned and ran down the stairs as he tried to locate the switch to turn the propellers off. He then located the map and saw how far away they were. He didn't know that Freddie was behind him watching.

"I'll go." The olive skin man said as he saw how far the controls were, Tony turned around and threw a quick glance towards Effy.

"No, I will." Tony offered after he had witnessed the look of horror cross on his sister's face, he knew deep down Freddie might never come back.

"No, I'm younger and I have more stamina. I can do this." Tony eyed Freddie slightly after nodding his head, and let in. That's when Effy had turned around and let out a sob, instantly Freddie was by her side and was trying to console her.

"Effy, I love you." Freddie said as he held her tightly in his arms, "Please, you need to tell me you love me too. I need to hear it."

"I love you." Effy said as she turned into him and gave him a tight hug and let another sob into his chest. They didn't know if they'd ever see each other again, so they held onto dear life.

Freddie had turned around and began to say "Sir, I need you to tell me—" He had stopped immediately as he saw Tony nowhere in sight. "Oh, fucking hell! He's gone!"

..

..

Tony had taken the biggest breath he had ever taken in his life and began the longest swim of his life and he began swimming in the direction he knew where the controls were. He was about half way when he realised he was soon going to run out of air which had only urged him to swim faster.

..

..

The trio had finally arrived in the room that held Freddie, Effy and Thomas. Naomi had looked around frantically. "Where's Tony?"

"He huh, went for a swim." Freddie said flatly as they didn't even look towards them.

"Why?" Naomi practically had barked out.

"The propellers need to be going in a different direction right now." Effy said quietly. "He left us…. To go turn then back. He'll be back any second."

Emily and Naomi had exchanged looks and they had a silent conversation with their eyes, and it wasn't a good one about Tony. They both knew he wouldn't be back and they might die here in this ship. So they had all settled down, and Naomi was holding both Emily and Declan tightly as they sat on the steps. Neither one of them saying a word. The only sound that was made was Thomas muttering to Effy, and the loud whirring sound from the propellers.

..

..

Tony had finally made his way to the control room and his lungs was burning more than ever, he studied the buttons and was beginning to panic when he didn't know which one it would be. And as he was panicking, he was slowly suffocating. It was quick, his body suffered three jolts and his body was motionless and he was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ship. Without pressing the button that would possibly save his friends, he was slowly slipping away but he really needed to make one last attempt. For Effy, and especially for Emily's boy. He may have failed to save his parents, but the last thing he'd ever do was fail anyone else. He mustered up all of his strength to move his arm and he had finally located the button to turn around the propellers. He pressed it, and when he felt the propellers finally start to slow, that was the moment he finally let himself fade away.

..

..

Naomi gently kissed the top of Emily's head and whispered to the both of little bodies in her arms; that everything would be alright and they would get out of here. Just one time the propellers started to slow down and everyone had looks of relief across their face, and everyone was about to head to the door, but soon the propellers started to start up again and looks of confusion crossed everyone's face.

"What's going on?" Freddie voiced and then everyone saw the smile spread across Naomi's face as she grabbed the giant petrol can, it was almost half her size.

"Cheeky bastard wants to go out with a bang." She said and she saw the evident smirk on Effy's face. "Everyone get down!" Naomi yelled and everyone obeyed and she tried to angle her throw and decided the perfect time to throw the can, but it had gotten stuck in the door since the air was now being sucked inside. Naomi quickly threw a look towards Emily. The redhead was about to stop Naomi, but Freddie had grabbed her shoulders and held onto both of her and Declan.

"No, Naomi!" Emily shouted but it was too late again, Naomi stepped as close as she could to the door, but now it had sucked her up against the door, and she was side by side the canister, she quickly began to push against the top of the canister trying to make it go inside the small area, and it took every ounce of her strength and one final scream of agony, it had finally been pushed and sucked inside the area, quickly hurtling towards the propellers and as soon as it made contact with the steel propellers it quickly ignited into flames, stopping the suction from both of the propellers and also sent Naomi to the floor.

For a moment everything was silent. Everything for a moment had a peace of quiet. But that was for a moment. Emily broke free of Freddie's grip and quickly went to Naomi's side, shaking her awake and Naomi was finally conscious again.

"Did it work?" Was the first words out of the blonde mouth, and Emily nodded quickly before cupping the blondes cheeks and pulled her into a deep searing kiss. They were now much more closer than to getting out of this place, and the redhead would have no done it without Tony or Naomi. None of them would have made it. Not only did Emily feel copious amounts of attraction towards the blonde, but she had also felt such a deep connection with Naomi it was beyond anything she had ever felt and she was thanking the gods she had met this blonde.

Effy had grabbed the inflatable boat, and as they made their way cautiously towards the outside, they could hear the waves beat against the boat and nothing had sounded more relieving. Effy had pulled the plug and the boat had inflated and everyone quickly jumped into the ice cold water and quickly swam their way to the boat and they quickly got inside. They thought it was finally time to relax, but as usual they had to stay on their feet and the boat was now rapidly sinking and they needed to quickly paddle out of there, before they were sucked under with the boat. They as they rode the wave farther away from the boat and watched it sank completely, they all had looked at one another, and Emily was examining Thomas' wounds as they were all huddled together, and it was so cold they could all see each others breaths. Naomi had other plans though, she had quickly grabbed the flare gun and shot the flare up into the sky and it was ignited with complete red, and finally Emily had scooted closer to Declan and Naomi and the girls had both wrapped their arms around Declan to give him more warmth.

Soon after the flare was slowly fading out, but it didn't matter now because they had seen two helicopters, and they were searching the waters, getting closer and closer. Finally, they were safe. And, they were going home and they were actually going to be warm. And, most definitely safe.

Naomi would keep Declan and Emily safe for whatever came their way, that was a given.

Thomas was going to go home and beg for his mother's forgiveness and never hurt or go against her wishes again, and he would tell her about the amazing bubbly girl he had met on the boat.

Effy and Freddie were going to get married soon with invitations sent out the other four and they were definitely never going to forget the other people that had lost their life along the way.

Although Tony was gone, Effy strangely didn't feel any void in her heart. She knew he would always be there, smirking and watching over her like the big brother he was.

_~fin~_

**Reviews would be lovely! Hope it wasn't too fast, I'm sorry!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
